


Renegat

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Satan się bawi, złole, złole everywhere
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Renegat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



— Teraz unieś — Michael posłusznie podnosi obciążone ręce i staje w pozycji wyprostowanej. Sto kilogramów naprawdę nie jest dla niego wyzwaniem. Nie jest, już nie. Zadowolony lekarz kiwa głowa i mamroce coś pod nosem, zapisując wagę odważników na podsuniętym mu przez pomocnika świstku.   
  
— Dziękuję, to będzie już wszystko — posyła Michaelowi powściągliwy uśmiech, na co ten przekrzywia tylko głowę, co niepokoi doktora. Według utartego scenariusza, Michael powinien teraz uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi, odstawić odważniki i pożegnać się ze wszystkimi na sali. Tak go nauczyli. Tak go  _wytresowali_.   
  
— Mój chłopcze, możesz już... — cios odważnikiem przerywa zdanie. Przez chwilę na sali panują nienaturalna cisza i bezruch, które przerywa kolejne uderzenie ciężarkiem, który tym razem rozłupuje lekarzowi głowę; pielęgniarka nieopodal wrzeszczy na widok krwi i kawałków mózgu, a stojący obok niej żołnierz bez wahania sięga po broń. Chłopak podbiega do niego szybko, _szybciej, niż mógłby człowiek_ , błyska jeszcze w umyśle wojaka, nim Michael wyrywa mu pistolet i strzela prosto w twarz. Pielęgniarkę ucisza jednym ciosem i przez chwilę stoi nieruchomo, uspokajając oddech.   
  
Spogląda w wiszące nieopodal lustro i widzi wyłącznie ostre spojrzenie chłodnych, błękitnych oczu. Uśmiecha się kącikami ust i wie, że Michaela już nie ma.   
  
A może nigdy go nie było.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
